Fluttercord: A Love Story Part Two: Marriage and All it Entails
by StarryNight1313
Summary: The second installment. Discord and Fluttershy are getting married! Very innocent but rated T for the ending bit on the wedding night. Enjoy the feels!


Fluttercord: A Love Story

Part Two: Marriage and All it Entails

With the wedding so close, Fluttershy was beginning to feel nervous, even more so than she did usually. The wedding would be within the next week already! It seemed almost yesterday that Discord had slipped the chain and ring around her neck when, in actuality, it had been more than two months. Still, even with Twilight to perform the ceremony, all of her friends as witnesses, and all of the work she had put into organizing the event, it seemed to soon. She still felt so worried. In reality, she shouldn't have been. Fluttershy knew she loved Discord and that he loved her in return. In her heart and mind she knew that Twilight would do a wonderful job with the ceremony and all of her friends would be there to help and support her. What more could she possibly want?

With all the worries strong and running rampant in her mind, the yellow pegasus went into the garden and began humming softly to the tulips beside her. Singing usually calmed her nerves and besides that, it was hie to be out in the summer sun. It reminded her vaguely of the day when Discord had first asked for her to be his mare friend. An eternity seemed to have passed from then until now, but it had only been about a year.

Fluttershy began poking at the ground with her hoof. She remembered when he had first kissed her, and how wonderful and magical it had been. Now that they were going to be married there was a distinct possibility for…more. Suddenly, her eyelashes flittered in a frenzy; that was it. Her nervousness stemmed from her timid naivety. Discord would certainly want it and she…well she did too but…Well how was it done? Would it hurt? Would she really like it as well? The questions seemed to press down upon her brain with the force of one of Rarity's humungous hats.

There was a slight tap upon her soft shoulder. Fluttershy looked up, rubbing a bit of grass away from cheek. It was Rarity. She sat down right upon the grass next to her best pony friend.

"Careful Rarity! You never sit directly upon the grass," Fluttershy waved a hoof worriedly while warning her friend.

Rarity simply smiled and sat down upon the grass anyways. She put a hoof around the yellow mare and hugged her close.

"It's not important right now. What _is_ important is that you tell me what is wrong darling," Rarity said calmly, hardly batting an eyelash.

Fluttershy poked at the ground once more and mumbled something or other. Rarity gave the little mare a shove and laughed lightly.

"Come on Fluttershy, I can't read your mind or decipher your mumbles."

"I'm worried about the wedding," the other pony said suddenly.

Rarity smiled softly and put her other hoof atop Fluttershy's. She giggled a bit, then the giggle turned into a most loud and unladylike laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Fluttershy impetuously, a bit hurt.

Rarity just grinned and removed her hoof from Fluttershy. She began playing with her purple forelock a bit before saying anything substantial.

"Everypony gets nervous before their big day!" she trilled.

Fluttershy mumbled out, just loud enough for the white mare to hear:

"It's more the night I'm worried about."

Rarity's big sapphire eyes grew to the size of Tom before she was able to recover. She coughed slightly and muttered something about it not really being that big of a deal. Or perhaps she did say it was a big deal? Either way it was very difficult to tell. Finally she recovered and said in a measured tone:

"Everypony worries about that too. You, my dear, should not be worried. It's all very natural. And I know, even if I sometimes choose to forget, that Discord adores you. He would never hurt you in any way and I promise this will not be the start."

Fluttershy gave her friend a gently hug. The other mare began to stroke the pink mane softly and cooed:

"I know everything will be just fine. Simply focus on how wonderful the wedding will be. Let things progress as they will."

It was the best advice Fluttershy could ask for and, although she still felt nervousness within the pit of her stomach, she did feel a bit better.

On the day of the wedding Pinkie Pie was setting up the gazebo just outside of Ponyville. There were tents of food that she had cooked and tons and tons of confetti all around. Streamers lined the gazebo and flowed from every part of the tents. Applejack was arranging seating and finishing up some of her own last minute catering. Twilight was dressed and rehearsing the vows she would have to repeat for Fluttershy and Discord at the ceremony. Her golden crown glittered atop her head, marking her status as a royal princess of Equestria. Rarity was fitting the white wedding dress to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy stared out the window of the Carousel Boutique. Rarity was using her magic to sew the last bits of the hem together. It was long and white with a deep green trim. It was silk with a light lace overlay. The festoons were gold wrought and impeccably polished. Her hair was set up into a bun with each strand of hair woven intricately into place. A single curl feel down in from of her left eye.

The dress was fit to her body and extended into a long train. It was simply cut except for the puffs at the sleeves of the dress which were stitched with golden thread. Her hair was full of roses and long strands of golden pearls. She looked better than even a princess would.

Rarity used her magic and set down her needle and removed her red working glasses. Her mane was a bit of a mess from all the stress but it would be remedied before the ceremony. The white mare sighed happily and squealed.

"Oh Fluttershy, darling! You look magnificent!"

Fluttershy blushed in response and shuffled a hoof around.

"Oh thank you Rarity. I'm so happy!" she wept.

Rarity pushed her friend playfully and giggled.

"Don't cry off all of the makeup!" she teased.

At about the same time there was a knock at the door of the Golden Oak Library. Spike opened the door to find Discord standing outside. He was in a tuxedo with a blue rose in the lapel. Spike called back for Twilight.

"Uh Twilight? Discord is here."

Twilight came to the door, dressed in a pink frock with purple ribbons and overlay. Her crown shimmered in the midday light. She invited Discord in with the wave of her hoof and went back to the books she had been studying.

"What is it you want Discord?" Twilight said airily, never once removing her eyes from the page she was studying.

Discord began hovering around the library, gazing around at nothing in particular. He seemed to be almost lost in thought but his expression conveyed that he had one large thought at the forefront of his mind.

"Do you think Fluttershy loves me?" he said suddenly and seemingly absentmindedly.

Twilight Sparkle still did look up from her books but her eyes did blink once or twice in response to the out of nowhere question. Spike did look towards the draconequus with a wide-eyed gaze.

"What do you mean?" said Twilight, trying not to sound as interested as she really was.

Discord began to enchant the books around him They began to flap their pages and fly like little swallows. Soon the words began to untangle from the pages and fly around as well, creating a swirling mass of black ribbon-like structures. He sighed sadly and stroked his white beard.

"Well she's going to marry me but…what if she is only doing it out of pity?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, then paused and stood up. She smiled gently and used her magic to ease Discord onto the floor. Spike stood clear as Discord's long body came raveling towards the wooden floor of the library. Twilight smoothed her bangs and began to speak kindly towards him.

"Discord, I know for a fact Fluttershy is very much in love with you. That is why she wants to marry you. Is it that you don't want to marry her?" Twilight asked, gazing away from Discord to Spike.

Discord could not tell that Twilight was bating him. Despite being the Master of Chaos and having more magical power than almost anypony, he could not tell when he was being lead on.

"Of course I love her! I adore her!" he shouted.

The books began to spin faster and faster and the words were spiraling in tornados around the room.

"So don't worry," Twilight said finally, going back to her book.

Discord cut his supply of magic. The books fell to the floor and the letters slithered back inside of the pages. He slouched onto the bookshelf and remained silent for a moment. Maybe Twilight was right, he shouldn't worry. After all she had kissed him. She had confessed her love for him as he had for her. Discord smiled suddenly and flew out of the room. He was going to marry the heck out of that pony!

"Thanks Twilight!" yelled Discord as he flew out the door, banging it shut with his back hoof.

Spike wobbled as the tree shook from the force of the door's closing. Twilight Sparkle remained unperturbed and continued to study.

"Twilight, why did you help Discord?" Spike asked, beginning to pick some of the spilled books off of the floor.

The purple pony princess stood up once more and closed the book she had been reading with her magenta colored magic.

"He's technically our friend and he loves Fluttershy. We deserve to give him the benefit of the doubt."

No more was said on the matter. Spike went back to work picking up the books and cleaning around the home. Twilight began to prepare her lines for the ceremony. In reality she had not meant every word of what she had might turn on them, but she was still hopeful that his love for Fluttershy and Fluttershy's love for him would keep his chaos in check.

It was the day of the wedding at last. Everypony from Ponyville was at the gazebo. It was decorated with streamers and balloons. Underneath the middle of the gazebo was Twilight garbed in a gorgeous pink and white dress. Her tiara glimmered upon her head. Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all stood around their princess friend. Discord was to Twilight's right his upper half garbed in a suit with an ever changing rose in his lapel. At moment, it was a lush blue color.

The band from Canterlot was lined around the crowd. Brass Beauty began to play first and Octavia followed suit along with the rest of the band. It was a slow and sweet melody, like a birdsong almost. All of the ponies in the crowd glanced towards the end of the aisle (which was marked with a long white sheet defending down the hill from the gazebo).

Fluttershy began to walk up the aisle, her long train held by bluebirds and swallows. She looked like a radiant angel in her long white dress. The details of her puffy sleeves and of the edges of her dress shown brightly as the rays of sun hit the gold stitches. Her veil was long and white with part of it hanging over her teal eyes and long pink hair which was swept up with curls hanging loosely around her sweet face.

The yellow mare at last came to the end of the aisle near her friends. She stood beside Discord. He lifted her veil slowly. Her eyes blinked languidly and seemed to shimmer in the daylight. Discord grinned softly; his heart was overflowing with love. Twilight saw the happy couple, grinned, and began the vows.

"Mares and Gentlecoalts, we are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the union of this happy couple: Fluttershy the pegasus and Discord the draconequus. May I have the rings?"

Apple Jack stepped forward. Twilight levitated the rings with her magic. She slipped a golden chain with the ring Discord had given Fluttershy around the yellow mare's neck and a silver band around Discord's claw.

"You may kiss the bride," Twilight said, smiling a true and genuine smile.

Discord picked up his new wife and brought his lips to hers. Fluttershy was weeping with joy, her eye closed and lashes blinking with shining tears. Some ponies turned away as they kissed, but most accepted the happening with some sort of neutrality. When they finally broke away, Discord locked his golden eyes upon the beautiful bride.

"I love you," he said.

A shower of petals fell upon the new couple. Rarity was trying not to ruin her beautiful makeup. Pinkie Pie let the party canon blast and Rainbow Dash soared in the sky to give a spectacular rainbow light show. Fluttershy flapped her wings gently and waved out to the crowd gently. Nothing could have been more perfect.

The party lasted until late in the evening. There was cake, pie, cupcakes,and so many friends. There were gifts and well-wishes along with the hopes and dreams of the happy couple.

After midnight the couple went back to Fluttershy's tree cottage where they would be living for as long as forever could be. Discord carried Fluttershy over the threshold and into the cottage. It was almost a novel experience, despite the fact that Fluttershy had lived there all of her life. Angel bunny was asleep in his bed in the living room as they entered into the room. Discord smiled and set the pegasus down upon the floor.

Fluttershy blushed deeply and would not look at her husband in the eye. She proceeded to move upstairs. Discord, more unsure than even Fluttershy, poofed away his tuxedo and lay down upon the couch. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't overly sure but he should stay on the couch tonight. To push her further than she wanted would make her cry. He could handle every kind of chaos but her shining tears were too depressing. So it was long decided that he would stay on the couch while she slept peacefully in her snuggly little bed. The Lord of Chaos lay out on the couch, closed his eyes, and prepared to sleep alone.

Fluttershy had undressed long ago and was sitting upon her bed. Her hair had been taken out of it's elaborate settings and now hung in loose curls around her face. There was the faint scent of roses in the room, which she decided to ponder on instead of giving thought to the real issue at hand. However, her efforts were in vain. Should she let Discord sleep with her? She wanted to…

What if she wasn't any good at that sort of thing? After all she had never done it before. Deep down she wanted to, badly, but what if her friends found out? Would the think less of her for doing such a thing? Would she no longer be of any worth once the deed was done? Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Fluttershy spread her wings and laid out upon the bed. What to do?

It was over an hour later when Discord awoke to hear a soft cry. His ears pricked the first time but only heard the second and third times.

"Discord," came a voice soft as the wingbeats of a butterfly.

Discord appeared by magic but a moment later. He was beside the bed, his head resting just on the edge. Fluttershy was laying near the edge of the bed. She brought her nose to his and nuzzled him gently.

"I love you Discord."

Discord smiled and snapped his paw. A golden tiara appeared on the pegasus' head. She looked up at the crown and smiled sadly.

"I love you as well, my princess," Discord said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Fluttershy closed her eyes gently for a moment, then opened them wide. He teal eyes seemed to bore through Discord's very soul.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," Fluttershy said, staring him down.

Discord blushed deeply. What had just happened? She wanted him to stay with her? Did that mean…? No, it couldn't …could it? Either way he climbed slowly into the bed and lay down softly. Fluttershy snuggled next to him. The Lord of Chaos felt his heart melt inside of him. She was touching him, snuggling him, of her own volition no less! How could life become any better?

Discord propped himself up on an elbow. He stared down upon his bride and asked, mumbling:

"Fluttershy, I…well…"

Fluttershy blushed as well and smiled gently. She closed her eyes slowly and deliberately, her lashes fluttering like little butterflies. Her lips were just barely puckered and were waiting for contact. Discord gulped loudly and closed his eyes, inching himself towards her. Their lips met in splendid bliss. It was as passionate and romantic as all the times before combined. Her mouth fit perfectly with his, as if they were made to be together. Sparks danced upon their tongues and met in sweet ecstasy. Discord took her head in his paw and claw and stroked her mane gently. She placed her hooves upon him and deepened the kiss further.

Nothing felt wrong, for either of them. Nothing felt like it was awkward or unseemly. Everything was perfect. Fluttershy felt her heart being filled with love and her brain filled with buzzing happiness. Discord felt much the same. The love of his life was touching him, kissing him! And she was not afraid of him; he was not a monster to her. What could possibly be more perfect?

The rest of the night passed in a similar manner until, in the morning, the couple could be found sleeping together, with Fluttershy cuddled on top of the draconequus. They did not stir until the morning and, much to Angel's displeasure, did not leave the bedroom until well after noon.

And for a moment, everything was more than perfect.


End file.
